


Hear That Babe? We're Legends!

by aqpuppy



Series: Adventure Zone Inspired Drabbles [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqpuppy/pseuds/aqpuppy
Summary: After winning All Stars 5, Shea Couleé gets a phone call from the one person she anticipated, yet dreaded.
Relationships: Shea Couleé/Sasha Velour
Series: Adventure Zone Inspired Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111967
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Hear That Babe? We're Legends!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow... it feels like forever since I posted something. Also, what's this? A new work that's not a repost? This is new.
> 
> I felt like writing something shorter in order to take a small break from a longer series I'm working on. 
> 
> So, a few months late, I have an AS5-related Sashea fic.
> 
> _Also, the title comes from The Adventure Zone, if you were curious. I highly recommend it._
> 
> Enjoy.

Shea never truly hated Sasha, no matter how much she convinced herself otherwise. She brought up the rose petals and fan interactions for what felt like once a week, but that could easily be attributed to producer plotting. How long had it been since the finale; three years now? Or was it four? Filming and airing dates tended to get a little muddy. However, it didn't matter; it was in the past and she should have gotten over it. It was like a breakup, a long breakup that she could easily recover.

The queen could joke about now, or at least she thought she could. Shea actually did during one of the challenges, but there was always a voice in the back of her head telling her she was taking it too far, specifically telling her not to joke about that.

In retrospect, she shouldn’t have brought it up so much, and now her lifelong friend was going to hate her.

They had filmed three endings, one for each of the top three. None of them knew who won until the public did, and Shea was both anticipating and dreading that day. How embarrassing would it be to lose once you've gotten so far and worked so hard? Well, Jujubee had already been through the wringer twice, so she shouldn’t be too selfish about it. That wouldn’t do her any good.

Shea was shell-shocked, yet not too surprised. All of them were strong competitors, but the part of her that wanted her to win especially came out. As she had said on TV, she got her joy back; a hole in her heart had been filled, but not completely. There was still some closure she still needed to receive.

As if by magic or some force out there had answered her request, the phone rang as soon as the queen shut off her computer.

“So congratulations…” Sasha’s voice intoned from the other end.

Shea knew how to respond, but the words just didn't get there in time. The only words that could come out of her mouth were "I'm sorry."

"But what I said about you! It was a spur of the moment and... you know how stressful filming gets-"

"It's okay. You can breathe now."

The dark-skinned queen inhaled, then exhaled. The weight had finally been sucker punched off her shoulders and she was in the moment. "Thank you."

"Now how are we gonna celebrate this? I mean, the pandemic will hinder things. I'm not sure how long, but how about I send you some flowers? Maybe some petals in one of my old wigs?"

"Hey, don't joke about that!" She playfully teased as she left the room, closing the door as she resumed the conversation. They talked into the night as old friends and something more. Perhaps, soulmates would have been a better term.

The anxiety might not have fully melted away now, but she was fine. They were winners now, and that was what mattered right now.


End file.
